The present invention relates to a modular interbody cage and/or other spinal implant and vertebra distractor, as well as surgical methods of use.
Spinal fusion is a procedure often indicated when the spine has been injured or experienced degeneration, or where excessive pain is being experienced due to damage or injury to structures within an intervertebral space between adjacent vertebra. Such spinal fusion can take place in a variety of different ways, and is often accomplished along with placement of rods in a posterior approach surgical procedure to secure adjacent vertebras together. Often, when the adjacent vertebras are fused together, some form of cage is placed within a disc or intervertebral body space. Disc material is removed from the interbody space. A cage packed with bone growth material is then placed within the space. The adjacent vertebra fuse together through the interbody space and through the cage (or cages) which distract and stabilize the vertebra while fusion occurs.
Interbody cages and other implants come in a variety of different configurations and can be implanted anteriorly through a trans-abdominal approach, or posteriorly (or posteriorly laterally). Generally, posterior approaches are desirable in that the procedure can avoid the complications associated with major abdominal surgery.